


Irresistible

by journeycat



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane has stuff to do. Sandry doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Malorie's Peak Prompt #25: Distraction.

"You know," Crane said irritably, "I'm _trying_ to figure out this tomato nonsense."

Sandry kissed his ear, so sweetly, so innocently—but he wasn't fooled, because she knew good and well that that was a sensitive area. He scowled at her, and she dimpled.

"You're much too serious," she declared. "You need to take a break."

"I don't have time—"

Her hot mouth covered his as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. It was over too soon, and she pulled away just when he was beginning to press back. Her cheeks were flushed and she peered up at him with heavy lids.

_My tomatoes_ , he pondered, _or Sandry_.

He shoved her skirts up around her hips and pulled her on his lap.


End file.
